The Great Rabbit Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles
(The "Bubbles8218" logo appears as the Rareware opening from "Donkey Kong Country (1994 SNES version)" plays.) London, 1897 (The camera pans slowly through a small street as we hear big ben faintly sounds off. A horse drawn carriage drives by. The horse snorts and neighs as the focus moves below the carriage and slowly zooms in on a tiny shop, "Watterson's Toys.") (Inside, are two figures.) (The first figure is a small pink rabbit of 4 years old with long ears, a light pink muzzle, a dark red button nose, a fluffy white cottontail, thin black eyebrows, big white eyes with black irises and pupils, short eyelashes, and a small white bucktooth. She wears white panties, an orange short-sleeved dress with a white collar and trimming at the sleeves, white stockings, and black Mary Jane flats. Her name is Anais Watterson.) (The second figure is an overweight pink rabbit in his late 30's or 40's with long ears, wide, curvy cheekbones, a dark pink button nose, thin black eyebrows, three small black whiskers on each cheek, big white eyes with black irises and pupils, unusually long eyelashes, and a white bucktooth, wearing a white polo shirt that is buttoned up at the front, light brown pants that are held up by a black leather belt with a silver buckle, a a light brown clip-on necktie. His name is Richard Watterson, Anais' father.) (Together, Anais and Richard are celebrating Anais' 4th birthday. Anais plays with a small rocking horse as her father adjusts his tie.) *Anais Watterson/Olivia Flaversham: You know, Daddy, this is my very best birthday. *Richard Watterson/Hiram Flaversham: Ahh...but I haven't given you your present yet. *Anais/Olivia: (excited) What is it? What is it? *Richard/Hiram: Now, now. Close your eyes. (He moves to a small cupboard as Anais tries to sneak a peek between her fingers.) *Richard/Hiram: Uh-uh-uh-uh. Auch, no. No peeking now. (Anais giggles as Richard returns to the table, a small toy in his hand that resembles a flowerbud. He winds the key and sets it in front of her.) (As a gentle tune plays, Anais opens her eyes and sees that the bud has turned into a mouse ballerina, who dances for her.) *Anais/Olivia: (gasps) Oh, Daddy! You made this just for me? (Outside, a mutant warthog figure and a mutant rhinoceros figure slowly approaches. They cackle evilly as their shadows loom over the door to the toy shop.) (Inside, the doll has finished her dance, and Anais gets down from her chair to hug Richard.) *Anais/Olivia: You're the most wonderful father in the...in the whole world! (The tender moment was interrupted as the locked door begins to rattle. Anais and Richard look toward the door as the rattling becomes more intense. Richard puts his arms around his daughter protectively.) *Anais/Olivia: Who is that? *Richard/Hiram: I-I don't know! (Richard hides her in the cupboard and stands in front of it.) *Richard/Hiram: Quickly, dear, stay in her and don't come out! (Then, the same two figures burst through the window. One of them is a mutant warthog with light brown fur and a purple Mohawk with a ponytail, wearing purple sunglasses, a white hoop nose-ring in his nostrils, a bone and skull necklace, a red vest, a brown bullet shoulder sling, a gray spiky bracelet on the right wrist, a chain bracelet on the left wrist, two dark yellow turtle shell shoulder armor on his shoulders, black pants, a chain belt with a cuff-like buckle around the waist, a gray band around the left leg, and red and white shoes. His name is Bebop, a bumbling brawny punk warthog mutant.) (The second figure is a rhino mutant with dark gray skin, a light gray horn on his nose, and yellow eyes, wearing a yellow tanktop with the belly sticking out, a brown wooden plank weapon holdster carried on his back, a brown bullet shoulder sling, brown wristbands, tan brown pants, a brown belt with a gray square-shaped buckle around the waist, a dark yellow turtle shell pouch on the right side of his belt, and brown boots. His name is Rocksteady, Bebop's bumbling punk mutant rhino partner.) (From inside her hiding place, Anais cracks the door and watches in terror as her father, Bebop, and Rocksteady struggle. The table flies toward the cupboard, shutting the door and pushing Anais back.) *Rocksteady/Fidget 2: Now we gotcha, toy maker! (he and Bebop cackle and snort) *Richard/Hiram: Oh! Anais! )Anais pushes against the door and is able to move the table. She creaks the door open and steps out.) (In was slient, when the shop is dark; furniture is scattered as empty paint buckets are spilling out.) *Anais/Olivia: Daddy, where are you? (Anais goes to the window.) *Anais/Olivia: Daddy...where are you?! Daddy! (echoing) DADDY!! (As Anais's cries echo in the night, the screen zooms out into the clouds.) Bubbles8218 presents The Great Rabbit Detective *''Reader Rabbit as Basil'' *''Sam the Lion (Reader Rabbit) as Dr. Dawson'' *''Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Olivia Flaversham'' *''Mattie Mouse (Reader Rabbit) as Mrs. Judson'' *''Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Hiram Flaversham'' *''Frankie (JumpStart 1st Grade) as Toby'' *''Bebop (with Rocksteady as an extra) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) as Fidget'' *''January Q. Irontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail) as Professor Ratigan (voice actor reference)'' *''Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) as Felicia'' (The screen breaks out of the clouds again, and now we have a bird's eye view of downtown London.) Category:Bubbles8218 Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:Crue Scenes